


Ichihime-sama

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dress, Humour, Ichihime - Freeform, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, hime, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is randomly turned into a princess, while Grimmjow sits back and appreciates the humour of the situation. Yaoi. Rated M. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichihime-sama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OptimisticQueenRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OptimisticQueenRandom).



**Ichihime-sama:**

***hime means princess in Japanese**

**\----**

“W...what the fuck are you wearing, Kurosaki...?” asked Grimmjow in disbelief, open mouthed with shock, his brow crinkled with astonishment.

“I- I don’t know, Jesus Christ what the fuck is this!?” cried Ichigo staring at the colourful garb that had magically switched places with his normal clothes.

“But it’s a... you’re wearing a dress! Why the fuck are you wearing a dress, you cosplayin’ or somethin’!?”

“DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING COSPLAYER TO YOU!?” Cried Ichigo, drawing his sword... well, what was once his sword.

Both sets of eyes lingered on the frilly parasol, trying to make sense of the scene before them.

“Zangetsu? Oi, Zangetsu, where are you? OI!” yelled Ichigo, hysteria building in his chest, tightening his throat.

A frown marred Grimmjow’s handsome features; Normally he would laugh at the sight of Ichigo wearing a baby pink dress, a delicate tiara upon his head, but the loss of his Zanpakuto... that was like losing his soul. He felt a pang of pity for the red head, joining his search for the lost blade.

“Oi, Kurosaki, let me see your parasol” ordered Grimmjow, earning a scowl from the boy, but receiving the item anyway.

He looked at it curiously, gripping the handle and pulling; the blade slid out easily, silver flashing in the afternoon light that flittered through Ichigo’s bedroom windows.

Ichigo snatched the sword from Grimmjow’s hands, sighing with relief. Grimmjow felt his muscles loosen, though he hadn’t realised he’d been so stressed for the boy until he relaxed.

“I see, even you’re Zanpakuto  gets to be as pretty a princess as you are, Ichihime-sama” cooed Grimmjow, laughing at his joke, appreciating the sight of annoyance flittering over his face, slight chagrin left in its wake, “Aw, no need to be angry Ichihime-sama, I was paying you a compliment, you truly are one hot broad.” He chuckled to himself, bringing his sword up to block the onslaught that followed.

“You son of a bitch...” cursed Ichigo, reaching up to pull the tiara from his head, “huh? What the-!?”

The tiara held fast, not moving an inch from its rightful throne, “Huh? Let’s see.”

Grimmjow took hold of the delicate metal, pulling firmly, testing to see how stuck it truly was, increasing the force he put into his endeavours as he lifted the red head into the air, ignoring his protests and grunts of pain, “Huh, I guess it really _is_ stuck...”

“YOU GUESS IT REALLY _IS_ STUCK? YOU FUCKING THINK!? I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!” shouted Ichigo, rubbing his sore scalp.

“Heh, but I guess that makes you a real princess then, doesn’t it?” chuckled Grimmjow.

“You really think that real princesses glue their tiaras to their heads?” asked Ichigo in disbelief, not quite understanding what his friend was getting at.

The tall boy rolled blue eyes, “yes, I really think princesses glue their tiaras to their heads,” he replied sarcastically, “No I don’t fucking think that you asshole! I mean that it’s more than a costume, you can’t change it.”

“Tch, we’ll see if I don’t try.”

“Why bother, Ichihime-sama?” asked Grimmjow, a slightly more serious tone to his voice, “you’re pretty damn hot like you are.”

“Yeah sure, sexiest babe in town, I turn all the boy’s heads! Unfortunately for me I’m not interested in the boys!”

“Then you’re lucky you managed to catch my eye; let this man take care of you, Ichihime-sama,” answered Grimmjow, only half in jest.

“Stop joking Grimmjow, I’m being serious,” whined Ichigo.

“Who’s joking?” asked Grimmjow, painfully aware that he’d just used the biggest cliché in the book.

“Tch, I said stop joking Grimmjow” warned Ichigo, his jaw clenched with suppressed rage.

“And I said ‘who’s joking?’!” yelled the tall man back, pushing the teen against the wall. Ichigo’s eyes widened as their lips met, the blue haired man keeping him pinned firmly against the wall as he forced the lips open, exploring his mouth.

When he pulled away a trail of saliva joined their lips, breaking as their distance increased, both panting. Ichigo was red with embarrassment, staring at his captor, even more embarrassed that he wasn’t even attempting to escape.

“Grimmjow...?” questioned Ichigo, a million questions on his lips.

“Because...I think I love you...” Grimmjow answered the unasked question, “Ichihime-sama.”

The red head’s brows knit together in aggravation, it was all so perfect, and then he had to say something stupid like that.

“Heh, don’t worry, you’re my Ichihime-sama, and I’m the only one I’ll ever allow to call you that,” consoled Grimmjow, humour pulling his lips into a cocky smirk.

“Gh, thanks, I feel really reassured,” growled Ichigo, scowling at his friend’s grin, his cheerful mood only pissing him off further.

“Oi, Ichihime-sama, why don’t we take this conversation somewhere a little more suitable?” suggested Grimmjow, chuckling at Ichigo’s confusion as he released him, pulling him toward the bed.

Ichigo couldn’t help but smile, fighting a losing battle with his lips as he allowed Grimmjow to lead them to the bed; at least _something_ good had come from this stupid costume, all he needed now was to figure out how to take the damn thing off.

He let his worries slide, putting them aside for another day, ready to focus on more important things.

He had forever to remedy his little princess problem; right now, he needed to attend to the problem growing between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2012.
> 
> Yeah, so pretty short I know, though it’s longer than I planned. I couldn’t think of how to end it, so I went with this...
> 
> Anyway, this was a fic request from OptimisticQueenRandom (On FF.net), I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm considering writing a second chapter to throw in a bit more yaoi, but it may never happen, so I'm considering this complete for now.
> 
> thanks for reading! Please review, I always reply!


End file.
